AdamꞋs Genotype
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: "El Cardenal" así lo conocían, pero, su verdadero trabajo era otro: capturar al último de los "Noé" y por ello, traerlo de regreso para terminar lo que habían comenzado…Este One-shot participa en el Reto: "El Lado Oscuro" del Foro" Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas".


**AdamꞋs Genotype**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Apócrifos, Allen Walker, Orden Oscura

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino;

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary:**

" **El Cardenal" así lo conocían, pero, su verdadero trabajo era otro: capturar al último de los "Noé" y por ello, traerlo de regreso para terminar lo que habían comenzado…** **Este** _ **One-shot participa en el Reto: "El Lado Oscuro" del Foro" Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas".**_

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.

 **Palabras: 3579 aprox.**

 **~.O.~**

 _ **CAPITULO UNICO**_

En un oscuro pasillo del hermoso monasterio, un hombre de cabello castaño que vestía una oscura capa, en su cuello colgaba una cruz y sus lentes ocultaban el oscuro brillo en sus ojos castaños rojizos.

Los fuertes pasos de sus botas resonaron por el pasillo, su porte e imagen parecían amable ante los científicos por donde pasaba y quienes trabajaban para el centro de ciencias de la Organización secreta "La Orden".

Esta organización con apoyo de algunos hombres influyentes, podía contratar a los mejores en el campo de la bioingeniería y la química que permitieran manipular los distintos genotipos en el mundo.

El cardenal saludo con una sonrisa a los científicos que cenaban en el comedor y quienes hacían pruebas con un nuevo tipo de "Genotipo sanguíneo", al que se le llamo poco después "Inocencia".

Por supuesto, todo aquello era solo una mentira de los supervisores y altos mandos.

— **Cardenal —** comento un castaño de lentes con una sonrisa y el brillo de ingenuidad, algo que pareció causar gracia para si mismo — **Gracias, por lo que dijo sobre nuestra misión aquí. Ayudaremos al mundo, daremos lo mejor para que la "Inocencia" sea la cura a tal enfermedad.**

Asintió y sonrió, una sonrisa tan falsa como la misión que el chico creía hacer. Se alejó del bullicio y continuo en las sombras mientras se dirigía a la sección experimental donde probaban la " **Inocencia** ".

Lo que desconocían los científicos arriba era una cosa; los sujetos de prueba no eran otros que sus familiares y algunos huérfanos sin familia.

Este lugar donde ahora descendía, era donde el entrenaba, castigaba e instruía a cada uno de los nuevos miembros de la organización. Por supuesto aquí también estaba la cura a la "Inocencia", después de todo esta era una modificación genética para mejorar al ser humano y darle algunas cualidades únicas que la Naturaleza misma aborrecía.

Allí entraban esta "Cura" una que se hallaba en ciertas personas y que cada ser humano poseía en menor porción, por ello revisaban las " **anomalías** " a través de la base de datos de la OMS.

Había 13 genotipos que habían conocido, concentrados en algunas personas en específico y que poco se sabía su origen, esos objetivos eran únicos para completar la investigación que la Orden llevaba.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto, encontró a un anciano con una pipa en sus manos y a su lado, un pelirrojo que miraba al vidrio grueso frente a ellos donde se exponía una joven cuyos cabellos negros se extendían en el camastro al que estaba encadenada.

— **¿Algún avance?** —pregunto el cardenal, el anciano le miró de soslayo y sonrió con malicia.

— **Cardenal, puedo decir que la Señorita Lee esta en Shock** —comento el viejo "Bookman", aunque ese no era su nombre sino que era su nombre clave y se volvió para ver a la mencionada — **Por supuesto ha comenzado a reaccionar a "Inocencia" y en su cuerpo las células parecen fortalecerse. Después de las modificaciones dadas por las familia Chang, los experimentos han salido mejor de lo esperado.**

Vio al pelirrojo asentir mientras unas gráficas se mostraban en la pantalla, se había fijado en la sangre seca alrededor de los tobillos de la chica y las extrañas marcas en tales lugares.

— **Cardenal** —dijo el chico mientras tecleaba, dejando ver mas gráficas —, **Que la Inocencia esta destruyendo las células conocidas como "Noé" causantes de nuestros problemas y aún su cuerpo, desecho algunas mas para modificar algunos tejidos musculares.**

— **Se puede decir que esta lista, ¿Cierto?** —afirmo, el pelirrojo asintió con un brillo de malicia.

— **La entrada al estado de Shock, solo nos indica una cosa** —dijo el chico, señalando la imagen de un cráneo y un cerebro emitiendo pitidos — **Puede comenzar, a veces me compadezco de estos chicos y luego se desvanece al recordar quienes son ellos, realmente usted es la crueldad encarnada.**

El chico era un aprendiz de Bookman, eran los entes más importantes de información de la organización y en donde el antiguo código "Omerta" aplicaba, eran un chico prometedor.

— **Puedes probar si eres compatible, Junior** —el chico río con cinismo y malicia apoyando su rostro en sus manos.

— **Ya lo sabe, desde hace tiempo ¿No?** —Comento el chico, con su único ojo esmeralda fijo en él — **Después de todo "Bookman" es la representación de información y conocimiento de lo oculto de este mundo, somos compatibles por el solo hecho de ser escogidos como tales.**

El chico era gracioso, aun sabiendo que los habían usado para probar algunos de los genotipos "Noé" en ellos y que ahora trabajaban usándolos para crear "Humanos perfectos", que ese genotipo parecía eliminar pestes sin ningún problema.

— **Me encargaré de ella, pero, antes…** —comento mirando al pelirrojo — **Tienes que inyectar esto.**

Lavi río, esa risa llena de lujuria y malicia solo le causaba molestias aunque noto el cinismo, pudo ver también que en sus ojos había compasión.

— **Esto a veces apesta, pero, es mejor hacerlo ahora y no después** —comento el pelirrojo, oprimió un botón y los grilletes de la chica se abrieron — **después de todo la experiencia con Klaud, dejo su marca ¿No, cardenal?**

A veces estas personas eran molestas, miro como entro en la habitación y despojaba a la chica de su bata en el antebrazo, dejando expuesta su antebrazo luego limpio con alcohol para destapar la jeringa.

La aguja se introdujo en su vena, el color verdoso de aquella creación Biotecnológica permitía que el "Usuario" recibiera órdenes sin parecer cuestionables.

La introduciría en su mundo, la inocencia reaccionaba a la cercanía de un genotipo peligroso para ella y causaba una extraña reacción en las neuronas, provocando al portador una perdida de memoria.

Escuchó un pitido, vio al pelirrojo salir con arañazos que comenzaron a sanar y con unas leves inclinaciones de cuello, el chico volvía a su puesto.

— **Ahora puedo terminar con esto** —comento, se puso de pie y entro a la habitación.

Era mas fácil manipular una mente en caos, por ello ahora aparecería como su salvador y ella haría lo que deseaba. En sus ojos lila vio como extendía su mano, buscando ver en el al hermano que creaba este dolor y causante de que estuviera allí.

La nanotecnología, era estupenda para cambiar de identidad y ver la esperanza en esos ojos, le causo gracia mientras acariciaba su rostro diciéndole que todo estaba "Bien".

Ahora, era su momento.

Agarraba con sus dos manos el rostro y soltaba una orden que se impregnaba en su mente, lo que se incrustaba a través de la piel y el dolor agudo en su cuerpo junto a los gritos, solo eran efectos secundarios, ignorándolos sintió como si sus manos entraran en contacto con sus ondas cerebrales.

La soltó dejándola caer, sus ojos parecían oscurecerse mientras las pequeñas "alas" desaparecían de sus pupilas y luego, cubriéndola se alejaba del lugar.

— **Creo que tienes un encargo** —dijo el viejo, entregándole un sobre — **Según nuestras fuentes, escapó del centro donde lo retenían y con el, Inocencia experimental en su brazo izquierdo. Al parecer su genotipo es único y no sabemos si es el que buscamos.**

El cardenal miró la fotografía de un chico castaño, luego, de camino a donde iba leería el informe de la rama Europea y viajar a Londres no sería mucho tiempo.

O, eso era lo que esperaba.

De camino por los pasillos de prueba, seguido del joven Bookman quien sonreía sin llegar esta alegría a sus ojos y con el anciano en la retaguardia observaron los avances.

— **Yu reacciono muy bien, Cardenal** —comento el pelirrojo, colocando una de sus palmas en el vidrio— **Aun así, creo que debe echar un vistazo a la mujer que vino con él. Bueno, será después.**

El Cardenal asintió, caminaron en silencio mientras recorrían los pasillos donde varios sujetos estaban tras los vidrios y otros en estado suspendidos.

Una joven de cabello negro azulado parecía dormir, su piel había comenzado a cambiar de color a un gris cenizas y apareciendo en su frente estigmas que sangraban.

Los genotipos Noé eran de distintas reacciones, pero, lo más común en ellos era que podían manipular a otros que los tuvieran y llevándolos a matar a todo a su alrededor se les conocía como "Akuma" a esa reacción en cadena, donde las células destrozaban al humano que portaba tales genes compatibles.

No obstante, la rama Norteamericana y Europea eran previsoras.

Por ello, crearon el proyecto terceros y segundos apóstoles que basados en sus benefactores podrían decirse que eran "Exorcistas". Una cura que destruía la reacción en cadena del efecto "Akuma", por supuesto indagaron más descubriendo que había un origen, uno en el que él estaba involucrado:

"El corazón"

Así lo llamaron, pero, en si no era más que el origen de la "Inocencia" que era original de otro genotipo que desconocían ellos mismos y que solo "Apócrifos" como el sabían dónde estaba o más bien que lo portaba.

Por ello, se comenzó un proyecto con los altos mandos que conocían tal secreto y se introdujo a los mejores en su campo, entre ellos:

Mana y Neah D. Campbell, Cross Marian, Rene Eipstein, Malcom C. Leverrier, Zhu Mei Chang, entre otros que desarrollarían una parte del proyecto "Edén"

Y, el más cercano a sus propósitos había sido uno: "El Proyecto Adam"

Donde la información de los distintos genotipos sanguíneos, llevo a la búsqueda y obtención de sujetos de prueba con los que pudieran desarrollar los genotipos "Noé", con ello buscar una forma de obtener las características perfectas para "La destrucción del tiempo" que condenaba a los humanos a morir.

Cada genotipo tenía una característica única e indispensable:

 **Joyd:** Un genotipo cuyo efecto traspasaba la oxidación del envejecimiento.

 **Road:** Permitía la prolongación de las neuronas en un estado de semi-inconsciencia y permitía la extensión de la memoria.

 **Wisely:** La capacidad de resguardar conocimientos, más allá de los limites estándares del Coeficiente intelectual.

 **Lust:** La capacidad del cuerpo ante algún tipo de cambio, no afectaría en lo más mínimo al sujeto.

Y, así cada uno tenía en común la rápida regeneración celular ante daños inimaginables que cualquiera moriría en instantes. No obstante, había uno que ninguno de los anteriores se había planteado que sucediera ya que tanto ellos "Apócrifos" como "El Corazón" podían eliminar tales genotipos.

Pero, este único Genotipo era distinto y más cuando una molécula del mismo destruía incluso al mismo "Corazón", manipulando a los otros genotipos e incluso distorsionando a los otros no desarrollados al mero contacto.

Ese tipo de sangre desconocido, distinto de otros genotipos e incluso superior al "Corazón" había radicado en un cuerpo mortal y que de hecho lo habían mantenido en suspensión como algunos de los otros, pero, este genotipo era incontrolable incluso para la Biotecnología misma. Se le llamo " **Adam** "

Y, al parecer era ese sujeto de pruebas quien poseía tal peligroso genotipo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Vestido de sotana y de camino a Londres, abrió la carpeta para leer la primera página.

" **Proyecto Adam**

Sujeto _de prueba: 02514_

 _Nombre: Allen Walker_

 _Padres: desconocidos_

 _Edad: desconocido_

 _Superior a cargo: Mana D. Campbell y Cross Marian._

 _ **Informe**_ _:_

 _Sujeto de prueba en estado de coma inducido, retenido en un estanque de células de Inocencia. Edad de introducción: desconocida._

 _El sujeto de prueba reaccionó favorable ante "Inocencia", los efectos de su introducción fueron visibles a los tres días de su exposición._

 _El sujeto, huérfano traído por el Dr. Marian presentaba problemas en sus recuerdos y por ello se hizo pruebas de Tomografía Axial Computarizadas (T.A.C.) que detectaron anomalías._

 _A partir de tales resultados, se efectúan pruebas de sangre y se confirman extraños patógenos celulares…"_

Suspiro, sabia que eran idiotas al dejar pasar así a un sujeto de prueba durante tanto tiempo y menos sin los implantes de Biotecnología para el cerebro.

" _Sujeto de pruebas presenta tejidos musculares reforzados, decoloración de ojos y cabello, brazo izquierdo comprometido 100% con Inocencia, deformación de la extremidad superior, dolor extremo…_

 _Sujeto de prueba presenta genotipo "Adam" y absoluta asimilación de Inocencia._

 _Supervisor D. Campbell muerto en la fuga y desaparición del Supervisor Marian, se aprecia en la escena sangre de este."_

"Apócrifos" ese era el nombre de Sujetos como el, con un genotipo tan puro que "El Corazón" era detectado y protegido por ello, incluyendo a todo tipo de contacto con "La inocencia".

Se podría decir que eran rastreadores de "Inocencia"

El sonido de los rieles lo saco de sus pensamientos, con una sonrisa saludo a la madre que había subido con su bebe. Todos ellos, cada uno de los habitantes del tren solo eran meros objetos de manipulación de la Inocencia.

Salió a la estación, el humo, el ruido y los pasajeros caminaban de un lado a otro.

Era tarde, pero, un sujeto de prueba debía ser observado sus patrones de actitud. Faltaba algo en ese asunto, porque, tras el uso de la bioingeniería aprobada en el 2015 por algunos países para la introducción al uso en humanos y su beneficio para "La raza humana", era solo una fachada.

Se ajustó los lentes, apretando en su mano el contenido del informe del que debía ver los videos de seguridad del laboratorio de pruebas del proyecto y con ello, saber en realidad como era el sujeto actualmente.

Llego al cuarto de hotel, después de registrarse y tomar el pequeño "USB" para mirar en la pantalla, por qué el corazón estaba interesado en tal "Sujeto" cuando podía dejarlo morir como había hecho con: _Suman Dark._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Un albino corría tambaleándose por las oscuras calles de Londres, estaba aturdido y desorientado.

"Allen", ese era su nombre. O eso era lo que parecía cuando estaba en aquel extraño lugar, después de que lo adoptaran del orfanato aquel extraño hombre de cabello negro y rasgos amables.

Sabía que aquel hombre que se llamaba "Mana" parecía un médico, le había llevado hasta una camilla y luego un pinchazo, para luego estar en la oscuridad tan fría que parecía doler.

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba en un estanque bajo el agua en su boca había un extraño respirador y el dolor en su brazo izquierdo era realmente insoportable, sentía que la carne ardía desde adentro hacia afuera.

Miro su brazo, para encontrarse con una horrible deformación con un brillante color esmeralda alrededor y un grito ahogado por el respirador, sintió un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que le hacía estremecer el cuerpo.

EL agua alrededor era extraña, era una cosa liquida que parecía apuñalar su piel cuantas veces quería y caía de nuevo en la inconsciencia. Cada vez que volvía, podía ver a esos dos hombres que parecían hablar entre ellos y cuando descubrieron que estaba consciente ante aquel terrible dolor comenzaron a hablarle.

Sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos, todo lo que podría decir que le pertenecía parecían revolverse en una neblina de confusión y desesperación.

Sabía que había sido despreciado por sus padres, sabía que le odiaban e incluso el parecía sentir simpatía por los demás, aunque le hicieran daño o siquiera lo entregaran para esto.

Pero, Allen jamás había conocido el odio hasta este momento cuando había visto como ante sus ojos violaban, mataban y usaban a personas inocentes como el, de las que no tenían derecho a esconder para sus propósitos egoístas.

"¿Acaso no eran médicos?" pensó en aquel instante, solo para sentir una rama de dolor y una corriente recorrer su cuerpo, en ese estado de suspensión en el líquido esmeralda donde nadie deseaba estar, pero, al que le habían forzado a entrar se arremolino algo en el que desconocía.

En un parpadeo, había cambiado la escena de amabilidad que siempre veía cuando le hablaba "Mana" a una en la que la sangre, el ruido de una alarma e incluso los cadáveres, los pedazos destrozados de aparatos alrededor confundían su estado emocional.

Era una extraña sensación, había hecho daño a otro ser humano y eso jamás le había pasado, su brazo izquierdo que ahora parecían garras de las que goteaba sangre era el arma que había usado.

No sabía que había pasado, pero, solo tenía la sensación de querer salir.

Pero, antes se había acercado hasta el cuerpo del hombre que había sido su padre adoptivo y tocándole, sintió un ramalazo de energía eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo.

Imágenes saturaban su mente, golpeando contra las paredes de sus pensamientos y de sus memorias confundiéndolo más, confuso agarro algo que destrozo inmediatamente se tambaleo para mirar con dolor al cadáver.

Era como si hubiese leído todo de aquel hombre que solo conoció por pocos… "¿años, meses o días?" pensó, negó con la cabeza mientras trazaba un código sobre el registro de la puerta que no sabía sino que lo hacía y con ello, salió a un pasillo donde los gritos le estremecieron al escucharlos para sentir en su piel el dolor golpeando con cada paso que daba.

Ellos, cada uno de los miembros de este lugar conocía lo que hacían y no solo eso. Los habían usado como "Sujetos" para probar sus nuevos avances contra la naturaleza misma del creador, lo que no sabían era que Allen era un chico que era distinto a los demás con ello no dejaría esto así.

Con cada paso que daba, sentía a alguien cerca de él y como incrementaba el odio por aquello que los había obligado a estar aquí.

"Inocencia" esa palabra vino a su mente, solo la mención de ella le producía un terrible odio que desconocía de sí mismo. Las memorias que conservaba del hombre, eran muy explicitas acerca de conceptos que el desconocía y que cada parte de su cuerpo parecía conocer perfectamente.

"Biotecnología", "Genotipos de sangre", "Adam", todas esas palabras venían a su mente con imágenes de lo que debía hacer.

— **Joyd** —murmuro, extendió su mano hacia el pasillo y una puerta se abrió, sangre en el suelo salpicaba mientras un hombre salía por la puerta con la piel gris junto a sus ojos dorados— **Tú…**

— **Me llamaste, mocoso** —comento el hombre, una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro ceniciento y que derramaba sangre sobre su frente junto a su oscuro cabello suelto hasta los hombros— **¿Quién eres?**

— **Yo, solo soy…** —dudo, ni siquiera sabía que su nombre fuese " _Allen_ " "¿Realmente podía confiar en ese dato?" pensó mientras miraba al hombre, pero, de algo estaba seguro y era que él era " _Adam_ "— **Alguien en quien puedes confiar.**

El hombre soltó una burla, se dirigió en dirección al mismo camino que sabía que podrían salir y siguieron pasando de cada lugar experimental, sacando a los otros como el para salir sin problemas de allí.

Se sintió extraño, sabiendo que cada uno de ellos ya no eran normales y mucho menos, humanos. Luego de salir, sabía que no podía estar cerca de ellos y menos cuando todos habían perdido el sentido de sí mismos, eran extraños a los que había salvado…pero, también eran como la única familia, fuera del hombre que lo había traído.

Ahora, sintiendo que estaba algo en él y huyendo después de dejar a salvo a los otros no podía dejar esa sensación de dolor en su brazo izquierdo que parecía azotar sin piedad su cuerpo. Su sangre golpeaba con fuerza, sus músculos parecieron estirarse con dolor fortaleciéndose en su lugar, su mente sobresaturarse de conocimiento tanto que a cada instante sangraba por la nariz y para variar, era como si apuñalaran su pecho cada vez que se acercaba a algunas personas.

"Mierda" pensó, mientras caía contra el bote de basura que estaba en el oscuro callejón. Su respiración era agitada, sus ojos parecían cerrarse a la inconsciencia y con cada respiro el dolor parecía crecer cada vez más.

Escucho pasos, se recostó contra la pared buscando refugio en la oscuridad y levanto la mirada, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado mucho menos donde estaba. Solo, deseaba que le ayudaran en medio de tal agonía y dolor, que hubiera alguien que le deseara por ser quien es no por usarlo.

Miro a un hombre ante él, allí estaba un cardenal con su traje de confesionario y sus lentes ocultando sus ojos, un destello de luz dejo expuesto aquellos extraños ojos llenos de simpatía.

Una que buscaba en medio de su agonía.

Sintió un horrible dolor pasar por su cuerpo, su brazo izquierdo parecía vibrar y luego ver como el miedo lo hacía reaccionar atacando al hombre con su mano deformada.

El miedo, la confusión, todo se mezclaba en miles de contradicciones que el chico no sabía qué hacer y su cuerpo se estremecio. Vio una sonrisa en el rostro del hombre, su piel comenzó a desaparecer para dejar a ver una criatura tan fuera de lo humano como el, luego su mano le agarraba del cuello con sus horribles ojos sintió que el aire le faltaba para recordar la horrible sustancia que lo rodeo durante toda su vida, "Inocencia"

— **Eres mío, Allen Walker** —comento, la oscuridad comenzó a distorsionar su vista para escuchar al final las palabras y supo que entonces, quien era lo que había luchado en esas últimas semanas desaparecería por aquel horrible hombre.

A su mente, llegaron los recuerdos de este hombre que no era más que una abominación de la naturaleza y apretando los dientes, sintió como se revolvía su mente con horribles imágenes que le atormentarían los últimos segundos de su vida.

Supo entonces, que la libertad que había ganado solo era para que esta "Cosa" terminara destruyendo incluso a la única familia que podría decir que había tenido y lo peor de todo seria, que serían sus manos las que los destruiría.

"¿Acaso ya no era un villano?" ese fue su ultimo pensamiento.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi! Dio Benedica da tutti.**

 **Buon Giorno, Buona Sera, Buona Notte.**

 **Ya sé, dejarlo así era horrible y más si se trata que gane apócrifos. Mundos alternos, locos psicópatas en fin ya saben solo los malos recalcados en este fic tan dark como creo yo que puedo ser.**

 **O.O/ Sayonara, Minna !**


End file.
